smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Samus
'Character Info' At a young age Samus found herself orphaned after a space pirate raid on her home of K-2L where Ridley killed her parents. She was adopted by the Chozo and taken to the planet Zebes where they infused her with their DNA and trained her to become a warrior. For a time she joined the Federation Police under Adam Malkovich but in time she left their service and became a Bounty Hunter clad in her Power Suit 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Samus will give a salute with her left arm as her Gravity Booster on her back pulses. Down Taunt: Samus will face towards the screen and demonstrate her arm cannon's ability to swap beams and change form. Side Taunt: Samus will turn around and quickly aim with her arm cannon before turning back towards her initial direction and kneeling to aim at a new target. 'Entrance' Samus will walk out on onto the stage from inside of a Save Station. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear a copy of Samus' helmet around his body. Victory Poses # Samus will fire off two shots from her arm cannon as she kneels before striking a pose reminiscent of Metroid: Samus Returns. # Samus will fire off a Super Missile before striking a dashing pose facing the other way. # Leaping in from off screen, Samus will perform a couple front flips before landing in the middle of the screen with her gun arm held aloft. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Charge Shot: Samus will charge up a blast from her arm cannon and fire it forward. Samus does have the capability to charge this move up to it's full potential and hold onto it so that next time this move is activated it just immediately shoots out her attack. If Samus doesn't charge the attack she can fire the weakest form of this attack. 'Side Special' Missile: 'With the regular use of this attack, Samus will fire a missile from her arm cannon that has light homing on it to track an opponent and hit them. Alternatively Samus can hit the special attack button like one would use a smash attack and fire a Super Missile which deals a greater amount of damage but at the cost of no homing as it just flies forward in a straight line. 'Up Special Screw Attack: Curling up into a ball, Samus will jet straight up covered in electrical energy as she uses the Screw Attack. This move gains Samus greater height if used on the ground than in the air and deals minor damage per hit to opponents that are right next to her when it's activated. 'Down Special' Bomb: Rolling up into her morph ball form, Samus will drop a bomb which has a small blast radius and amount of damage. These bombs explode after a brief second or two of being dropped by Samus and a maximum of three can be on the field at a time. If Samus is directly above one of these bombs she can be boosted upwards just slightly. 'Final Smash' Hyper Beam: This move works the exact same mechanically as it does in previous games but design-wise it's been given a new coat of paint to resemble the pulsating rainbow design of the Hyper Beam attack from the end of Super Metroid. This change is made to reflect the fact that Samus' Final Smash no longer is used as the method to transform her into Zero Suit Samus and is one of Samus' most powerful beams from the franchise. The Hyper Beam covers a large part of the screen and continues all the way to the blast zone. The attack can be angled slightly using the control stick to try and hit some opponents that jumped or ducked out of the way initially. Extra Skill Beam Swap: This Extra Skill works similarly to Shulk's Monado Arts but instead of increasing Samus' stats it will instead swap the current beam she has equipped which will add an additional effect to Samus' Standard Special Charge Shot. These Extra Skills have the same effect on her Standard Special even if she's using a Custom Move. Each beam can be used for up to 15 seconds before it enters into a 45 second cool down but this Extra Skill itself can be used after the selected beam expires. You just can't choose the same beam again until it's individual cooldown expires. There are 5 different beams that Samus can equip with this Extra Skill and they and their effects are as follows: Ice Beam: Symbolized by a block of ice as you cycle through the choices, when equipped the Ice Beam will cause Samus' Charge Shot to take on freezing properties as a trail of ice follows behind the shot purely as an aesthetic. If the Charge Shot makes contact with an opponent they will not only be damaged, but be frozen in a chunk of ice for a short time as well. Plasma Beam: Symbolized by a burst of flame as you cycle through the choices, when equipped the Plasma Beam will cause Samus' Charge Shot to take on burning properties as a trail of fire follows behind the shot purely as an aesthetic. If the Charge Shot makes contact with an opponent they will not only be damaged but receive additional fire damage. Also, this beam allows the Charge Shot to pierce through opponent's shields and pass right through them potentially hitting multiple opponents in one go. Wave Beam: Symbolized by a purplish bubble, when equipped the Wave Beam will cause Samus' Charge Shot to move in a wave-like pattern. When using an uncharged Charge Shot, Samus can use this beam to fire multiple shots in a quick burst. Shots fired with the Wave Beam can also pass through walls and obstacles but not opponents. Spazer Beam: Symbolized by a trio of thin lasers, when equipped the Spazer Beam will cause Samus to shoot three of her Charge Shots in one go. These shots will not all go in one straight line and are instead stacked atop each other. Paralyzer Gun: Symbolized by the Paralyzer Gun used by Zero Suit Samus, when Samus selects this “beam” she'll actually begin the transformation into Zero Suit Samus. This transformation is not instant and will take a couple seconds and has the same cooldown as the other beams. So You can't just spam the transformation and go back and forth between Samus and Zero Suit Samus. Alternate Costumes # Default # Gravity Suit – Samus' Varia Suit will take on a color scheme as accurate to her Gravity Suit as possible. # Fusion Suit - Samus' Varia Suit will take on a color scheme as accurate to her Fusion Suit as possible. # Phazon Suit - Samus' Varia Suit will take on a color scheme as accurate to her Phazon Suit as possible. # Light Suit - Samus' Varia Suit will take on a color scheme as accurate to her Light Suit as possible. # Dark Suit - Samus' Varia Suit will take on a color scheme as accurate to her Dark Suit as possible. # PED Suit - Samus' Varia Suit will take on a color scheme as accurate to her PED Suit as possible. # Dark Red – Samus' Varia Suit will take on a Dark Red color scheme. # Dark Blue – Samus' Varia Suit will take on a Dark Blue color scheme. # Green – Samus' Varia Suit will take on a Green color scheme. Other Notes Samus can Wall Jump